


Tie the Knot

by pianoforeplay



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoforeplay/pseuds/pianoforeplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jensen's the Alpha and Jared's the Beta and they've been waiting until marriage to, well, tie the knot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie the Knot

**Author's Note:**

> Initially posted [here](http://pianoforeplay.livejournal.com/49670.html) on 7/08/11.

"Fuck. _Fuck!_ Jared--"

Jensen's cut off with a rough thrust, Jared's mouth just a breath away. And Jensen arches into it, fingers digging deep into Jared's side, holding on even as Jared seems intent on breaking him apart.

"So fucking hot," Jared says, his words a ragged whisper as their noses brush. "All the fuckin' time. And you're mine. _All mine._ "

With a whine, Jensen nods, his hands still gripping tight as he tries to bring his knees up higher, spreading as wide as he can manage. Jared fucks into him harder, his rhythm completely shot to hell as he fills Jensen with each delicious thrust.

"Yours," he manages finally, his head falling back as Jared's cock hits that perfect spot inside him again and again, over and over. "All fucking yours, Jay. All yours."

"Gonna make it all official tomorrow," Jared says, his voice little more than a growl against Jensen's throat. "Make you mine before God and everyone."

"Yes," Jensen breathes, surrendering into the sensation completely. He feels smothered in heat, skin slick with sweat and air thick around them. His blood is boiling, body strung tight with pleasure as Jared licks a slow, wet line up to his ear.

"And I'll be yours," Jared continues with a dark whisper. "All yours, Jen. Forever."

Jensen hisses in a breath, manages a stilted, shaky nod as Jared's movements turn shallow and ragged.

"Yours to take-- _Finally_ ," Jared says, his teeth dragging along the shell of Jensen's ear. His hips punch forward and he groans, high and tight. He's close, Jensen can tell, clearly struggling to hold off a little longer.

Jensen's already there, pleasure coiled tight at the base of his spine, a slow, delicious pulse spurred on by every deep plunge of Jared's dick inside him. Jensen's cock is leaking, has been for what feels like hours now, a steady stream despite his bulging and woefully ignored knot. His and Jared's bellies are slick with Jensen's spunk, dripping with it. He gets some friction from Jared's stomach, just enough to make sure he never stops coming. It feels good. Always feels good. So good that he almost can't fathom how it could possibly get any better than this.

But he knows it will.

He groans at the thought, moves one hand from Jared's side to his shoulder, skims up higher to wrap lightly around Jared's throat, their faces still tipped together.

"Tomorrow," he groans, rocking his hips upward, happily taking every ragged, rough thrust. "Mine, Jay. Mine. Gonna-- ah, fuck. Jared. Gonna fuckin'-- gonna have you, gonna make you take my knot."

He feels as much as hears Jared's gasp then, a puff of warm air across his upper lip before Jared ducks forward, presses them nose to nose and finally lets go. Jensen closes his eyes tight and clenches, feels the warm rush of Jared's come filling him, the slip-slick drag and pull as Jared continues fucking himself through it, hurdling over the edge, no care now beyond his own release.

Jensen grunts as Jared collapses onto him, but doesn't protest. He won't ever admit it out loud, but he actually likes this part: being crushed under the weight of his sweaty and sated fiance. Even if it makes breathing difficult for a moment or two.

His dick especially likes it, finds comfort in the added pressure, burbling more streaks of milky fluid between them. Jensen arches into it slightly, aching for friction even as it makes Jared's dick begin to slip free.

"Mmm, hang on," Jared murmurs, words nearly lost against the meat of Jensen's shoulder.

Jensen tries, pulling in a breath as Jared pushes up onto his hands, sweat and come sticking their skin together as Jared eases free. With Jared no longer blocking the way, Jensen reaches down to take hold of his cock, a heated, aching moan slipping free as he palms his knot in a firm grip. Jared's still knelt between his spread legs, his hands gripping Jensen's thighs, though Jensen can barely focus on it. Everything's narrowed to his throbbing, leaking cock. There are puddles of jizz on his belly, thick streaks trailing down his sides, dirtying up the sheets beneath him; and his cock is still far from empty.

Distantly, he's aware of Jared whispering encouragement above him, words interspersed with Jensen's name and gentle cursing. But it's all drowned out completely the second he feels Jared's lips on him, soft and almost reverent against the purple head of his cock.

"Fuck!" Jensen shudders, head snapping back. "Oh. _Jared_."

He's answered only with a faint hum and then Jared's swallowing him down, cheeks hollowed and tongue broad along the underside. Jensen jolts with the sensation, his knot seizing as he drops another load into Jared's hot, perfect mouth.

Jared can't take all of him, never can, but it doesn't make him any less enthusiastic. He growls around Jensen's girth and presses his hands firmly against Jensen's inner thighs, forcing Jensen to spread wider. Shoulders squared, he bobs up and down, slurping lewdly and drinking down every last drop. Jensen reaches to tangle one hand in Jared's thick, sweat-damp hair, gripping tight as wave after delicious wave crashes over him. When Jared lifts his head to catch his breath, his lips are wet and puffy-red and it takes everything in Jensen not to just push him down and take him right then and there, to hell with their whole no-knotting-before-marriage vow.

"Tomorrow," Jared says then, like he can read Jensen's mind. His voice is hoarse and his eyes dark. Promising. One hand slides up from Jensen's thigh to rest over the hand Jensen has curled around his knot. "Tomorrow, Jensen. Tomorrow this is mine."

Jensen groans in reply, a helpless, wordless affirmation as Jared leans down to brush slick lips down his length.

"Want this in me so bad," he murmurs and Jensen's back bows tight. "Want you buried inside me, Jen. God, you don't even fucking _know_. Need to know how it feels, need to have your seed in me, pumping me so full..."

Jared's words taper off and his breath is hot and humid and Jensen feels completely mindless, completely _gone_ as those huge, gorgeous hands wrap tight around his knot, kneading and milking him through the last of it, clever tongue licking away every last drop, sucking him dry until Jensen is little more than a blissed out, sated husk, his arms spread wide and body damp with sweat, breathless and empty and overwhelmed.

He comes to, briefly, when Jared swipes a cool cloth over his belly, cleaning off the mess he's made of himself.

"Mmmf," Jensen offers before sucking in a soft breath and stretching.

Jared's smile has a warmth behind it that Jensen lets himself get lost in for awhile, and he reaches down to graze his fingers along the back of his fiance's wrist. He's still buzzing a little, still kind of floating, and Jared leans down to brush a light, chaste kiss to his lips.

"You okay?" he whispers, bumping the tip of his nose to Jensen's.

Jensen only smiles wider in answer, lifts his hand to cup Jared's face and pulls him into another kiss. He keeps it light at first, little more than dry brush of lips on lips before letting his tongue slip inside for a slow, careful taste.

He hums as Jared pulls back, lets his eyes fall shut when he feels Jared settle in beside him, their legs intertwined and a heavy arm slung over his chest.

 _Tomorrow_ , he thinks as he starts to drift with a stupid smile still on his face.

:::

Jensen frowns and turns to the side, adjusting his suit jacket for the ten billionth time as Josh, standing behind him, rolls his eyes.

"I swear, you're worse than Kenzie on her wedding day."

Jensen spares him only half a glare before asking, "How long?"

Josh pulls back the sleeve of his own suit jacket to check his watch. "About five minutes. Want me to go check on Jay?"

Shaking his head, Jensen turns back to the mirror, swipes his fingers over his hair and then rubs his palm down the length of his face as he pulls in a deep, slow breath. There's no reason to be nervous, really. He knows that. He just needs to remember how to breathe.

Still, the weight of his brother's hand on his shoulder helps a little, their eyes meeting in the mirror before Josh gives him a small, warm smile.

"You look good," he says and the sincerity in his tone is almost unnerving. Jensen swallows, a new wave of emotion that threatens to upend the nerves this time.

The moment is swiftly lost when Josh sinks his hands into Jensen's hair and pulls him into a headlock. But, as Jensen yelps and laughs and punches at his brother's side, he can't deny feeling ten times lighter.

:::

Both rings are bands of thick silver, Jared's differing only by a deep blue inlay all around.

Jensen brushes his thumb over the smooth metal as he takes Jared's hand, waits for the okay from the officiant before slipping it on, smooth and easy. After a few more ceremonial words Jared does the same to him, giving his hand a quick squeeze once the ring's on and smiling so wide and so open Jensen swears he falls in love all over again.

"The union is sanctified," the man says, his warm voice breaking through the buzz of emotions railing under Jensen's skin. "You may kiss your mate."

He nearly laughs then, the rush of finality hitting full-force, his body flooded with relief and adrenaline and pure, blinding happiness as he and Jared tip together, their lips meeting in a soft, gentle kiss. Jared's the first to break it, his mouth splitting into a smile that Jensen is all too eager to kiss again. After one more, they finally pull apart to the sound of applause and whistles and whoops.

Beaming from ear to ear, Jensen turns to face their family and friends, Jared's fingers entwined with his own and laughs, wide and free and open, when Jared raises his free arm high in the air like he's just won the Super Bowl.

:::

After the dinner and the drinks, and the cake, the speeches and the well-wishes, and the endless pictures, Jensen shares a dance with his mother. He doesn't miss the watery look in her eyes as she smooths a hand over his lapel.

"You look so lovely," she tells him and he chuckles as he leans in to press a kiss to her forehead.

She sinks into his embrace for a moment and they sway to the music. Across the dance floor, Jared is with Megan, laughing brightly as she talks, the two of them sharing a conversation Jensen is too far away to hear. But his mother, catching him watching, taps a finger against his chest and smiles up at him.

"He's going to make you very happy," she says. "I can tell."

"He already does, mama."

"Yes, well, I hope so," she laughs. "This is quite an extravagant affair if he doesn't."

Jensen only smiles in reply, too utterly content with the entire day to do much else. He's known for years now that Jared's his mate, could recognize it nearly the moment they met: more than a mix of pheromones and circumstance and more that Jared just _fit_ him in a way no one else ever had. Sure they've had their troubles -- every pairing does, he imagines -- but they've worked through them, fought tooth and nail (sometimes literally) to get where they are now. They've _earned_ this.

"You're going to make me some truly beautiful grandbabies."

Jensen balks, a new bubble of laughter pushing past his throat. "Mom!"

"What?" she replies, her smile the very picture of mock innocence. "You're not about to deny my right as the woman who bore and raised you, are you?"

"No, but not--" Jensen is well aware of how red his face must be, but even he can admit that his mother's declaration doesn't come as too much of a surprise. She's been harassing all her children for years now, some kind of second-round ticking biological clock or something. It's somehow endearing and infuriating at the same time. "We're not... you know. Not right away."

It's clear his mother had been expecting as much, but she seems intent on making him even more uncomfortable as she tilts her head to the side and asks, "Is he taking birth control? I mean, I just assumed that now that you two are--"

" _Mom!_ " Both appalled and amused, Jensen can't help laughing.

Of course, his mother appears nothing but utterly delighted and she reaches up to brush the backs of her fingers against his reddened cheeks. "You've always been so cute when you blush."

Jensen rolls his eyes, but still doesn't stop smiling as he pulls her hand away from his face and presses a quick kiss to the knuckles. "Look, I promise we'll start eventually. We both want to. We just... we want some time for just us for awhile."

"Not too long, though," his mother says, some of her mirth dimming slightly. "Male wombs are less stable than female and you know how hard it is to--"

"I know," Jensen says, determined to head off the rant before she can get too worked up. He's heard countless variations of the same argument since his and Jared's engagement announcement, not all from his mother. He's grown pretty tired of it. "I know, okay? We've got it worked out."

For a moment, Jensen's not sure he's succeeded in quieting her concerns, her gaze on him still a little too scrutinizing for his taste. But then she lets out a breath and her expression clears, morphing into another warm smile as she bumps the heel of her hand gently against his chest.

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy," she says and, somehow, Jensen is absolutely certain she means it.

:::

They leave shortly after midnight, though the party is still in full swing. Jared's a little reluctant at first, clearly far more drunk than Jensen and enjoying all the attention being lavished upon them.

But they have a flight to Italy the next day and a mountain of packing still to do, not to mention other things to take care of. Jensen isn't taking no for an answer.

They're followed outside by a small horde of family and friends and, somehow, Jensen is completely unsurprised to find that his truck has been vandalized with inflated knot condoms, wet streamers, beer cans, and what he hopes is temporary spray paint declaring his and Jared's happy union.

"There's an unopened pack in the glove box," Chris says as Jared works on untying one of the condom balloon from the truck's antenna.

"Oh, good, I was worried." Jensen says, deadpan.

"Dude, you can't tell me you didn't have this one coming."

And, okay, Jensen _can't_ , really; the paint he'd used on Chris's Toyota eight months ago hadn't exactly been temporary.

Megan, Josh, Danneel, and Chad are all there to see them off as well, everyone reiterating their congratulations and well wishes. Interspersed, of course, with an ample amount of sarcasm and crude innuendo.

"Don't get too crazy now," Josh says as Jensen clips on his seatbelt, Jared busy getting situated in the seat next to him. "Don't need you sprainin' anything."

"I think we'll be okay," Jensen says, choosing to ignore the uncomfortable fact that his brother is commenting on his sex life, however obliquely.

"No worries, we've been practicing!" Jared assures him with absolutely no shame and, much to Jensen's amusement, Megan starts making dramatic gagging noises.

Chad thumps the hood of Jensen's truck and points a finger at him through the windshield. "You need any pointers, you just give me a call," he shouts. "Any time, day or night. Don't want you hurtin' my boy."

"Please tell me he's not serious," Jensen mutters under his breath and, beside him, Jared huffs a laugh.

"Oh, how I wish I could." They both look out the window at the same time and then Jared adds thoughtfully, "I think he's trying to be sweet."

Jensen nearly snorts. " _My_ boy? Is there something you wanna tell me?"

Jared blinks and then barks out a laugh. "Thank you so much for that truly horrifying mental picture," he says and then leans over to grab Jensen's car keys. "We should go."

Laughing, Jensen half leans out the window to wave people away as fumbles with the keys, drunkenly attempting to find the right one.

"Okay, okay, everyone off. Scram! Got places to be here!"

"Things to do!" Danneel offers helpfully, tossing Jensen a wink as she pulls Chris away from the truck.

Chad adds, "Yeah, like Jaybird's ass!" to which Megan yells, "Oh my god, please shut up!" as she socks him in the arm. It's apparently hard enough to make Chad fall back a step or two and Jensen makes a mental note to high-five her next chance he gets.

"Have fun!" Danneel shouts before the rest is drowned out under the growl of the truck's engine as Jared finally succeeds in finding the right key.

Chad's still standing directly in front of the truck, rubbing his arm with a scowl, but otherwise unmoving.

Jensen grins and guns the engine as Jared shouts and laughs, " _Move_ , asshole!" and Josh still has to physically yank him out of the way before Jensen can pull out.

"Your friends, dude," Jensen says under his breath as he shakes his head.

"Hey, they're your friends now, too," Jared says with a dimpled smile. "Friends-in-law."

"It so does not work that way."

"It so does," Jared argues as he reaches over to rest his hand on Jensen's over the gear stick. "What's mine is yours..."

Jensen shifts gears as they pull out of the parking lot, eyes darting briefly to the rearview mirror where he can see the small cluster of family and friends waving goodbye.

Sighing, he hides a grin. "Too late for an annulment?"

"You're such a dick," Jared answers, laughing as he turns to look back through the rear window, lifts his hand in an eager wave.

Jensen glances at him just long enough to see the bright, drunken smile and flushed cheeks before he turns his attention back to the road. And, not for the first time that day, can't imagine any place he'd rather be than just exactly where he is right now.

:::

Jared stops short at their front door, glances down at their feet, and then back at Jensen, grinning.

"No," Jensen says, unmoving. "No way."

Jared's smile only widens as he takes a step closer.

" _Fuck_ no," Jensen says once more for good measure, though he's smiling a little himself. He puts the key in the lock and turns the knob, pushes the door open and begins to step inside, but then finds his feet whisked off the ground and his arms flailing for purchase.

"Jared!"

"Dun, dun, da-dun," Jared sings, loud and off key as Jensen ducks to escape getting his head and shoulder smacked into the door frame.

Laughing, Jared swings around in the entryway, which, thankfully, is open enough that nothing is in danger of getting obliterated by Jensen's legs.

"Dun, _dun_ , da-dun!"

"Oh my god, you fucking psycho!" Jensen yelps, still laughing even as he manages to wiggle himself free of Jared's arms, landing gracelessly, but safely back on the floor and then giving Jared's arm a hard punch.

Jared barely even flinches, instead grabbing hold of Jensen's hip and pulling him in close, grinning wide as he walks them both into the living room. They only stop when Jensen's back hits the corner wall and Jared presses in close, ducks down to mouth at Jensen's throat.

Jensen thinks about putting up a front of protest, but Jared's wet, wide mouth kills that idea pretty quickly.

"Been wanting to do this all fucking night," Jared growls, his hands making quick work of Jensen's suit jacket, roughly shoving aside the fabric, succeeding more in trapping Jensen's arms to his sides than really getting him undressed. "Any fucking idea how hot you look right now?"

The sound Jensen makes in reply is something between a groan and a laugh and he arches slightly, pressing into the heat of Jared's body.

Finally, Jared manages to wrestle the jacket off Jensen's shoulders and then starts on Jensen's shirt instead, tugging it free of his pants and fumbling with the buttons. His mouth never leaves Jensen's skin, teeth and tongue at the curve of his jaw and just under his ear, murmuring hot, delicious promises.

The second Jensen's shirt falls open, Jared's broad, warm hands are on him, palms wide to touch as much of him as humanly possible. Biting his lip, Jensen arches into it, reaching a hand up to curl his fingers into Jared's thick, unruly hair as Jared bends down to bite at his nipple.

"Fuck, you're all mine now," he hears Jared mutter above the din of Jensen's pounding heartbeat. " _All mine._ "

Jensen's hips surge forward at that and he whimpers at the lack of friction. He grabs at Jared's shoulder uselessly with his free hand.

Jared's mouth moves lower down Jensen's stomach, pauses long enough to suck at the skin next to his navel as Jared folds to his knees. Warm breath ghosts across his lower belly as Jared's fingers work his belt open and, once Jared has the zipper down far enough, Jensen shoves the dress slacks past his hips.

"Yeah," he breathes, head tilted to watch as Jared mouths him through his underwear. He's hard of course, his dick almost obscene through the stretch of fabric.

Then Jared's hand slides up to cradle his balls and the tender skin that will soon start swelling, and Jensen jerks and swears, starts laughing roughly on an exhale.

"We're not doing this here," he says, curling his fingers into Jared's hair and tugging sharply. "First time I fuck you is gonna be on a fucking bed."

Jared grins up at him, his hand sliding up to press against Jensen's shaft, doing nothing more than applying pressure. "You take the fun out of everything."

"You wanna get tied or not?" Jensen remarks, baring his teeth.

With a low, guttural groan, Jared leans forward to briefly tongue the tip of Jensen's cock through cotton. It's little more than a tease, though Jensen hisses at the friction all the same, and then Jared's back on his feet, grabbing at Jensen's arm and manhandling him toward the bedroom.

"Jesus," Jensen laughs, struggling to keep his pants up long enough to not trip as they stumble into the room. "You're kind of killing the romantic mood here, Jay."

"I've been waiting four fucking years for this, Jen," Jared says as he drops his suit jacket to the floor and toes off his shoes. "Fuck romance."

Jensen smirks, but doesn't argue. Doesn't need to. After all, he's been waiting just as long, has fantasized about this very moment an embarrassing number of times. Fuck romance indeed.

Though Jensen has fewer clothes to take care of, Jared still manages to nearly beat him in getting naked and he wastes no time at all in wrestling Jensen to the bed, ignoring the somewhat unmanly yelp Jensen lets out as his back hits the mattress.

"We still need to pack," Jensen says, mostly joking as Jared straddles his waist. "Our flight's in twelve hours."

"We can sleep on the plane."

"And go without clothes?"

Jared answers with a growl, the sound lost against Jensen's mouth as he swoops down for a kiss. Jensen opens to it easily, forgoing the teasing entirely as he surrenders to the possessive hunger of Jared's tongue, reaches up to hold him there, though he knows Jared's not going anywhere. Jared tastes like wine and cheesecake, smells like sweat and his favorite, slightly spicy cologne and Jensen turns his head enough to get a deeper taste, lets himself whimper as Jared meets him every step of the way. Jared's teeth scrape Jensen's bottom lip and Jensen gasps and arches, surges up to suck on Jared's tongue, getting completely lost in the kiss. By the time Jared breaks away, Jensen's lips are sore and he's panting like he's run a marathon.

"Fuck," Jared exhales against Jensen's neck and Jensen cranes back to give him more room, his hands settling on Jared's hips. "So wet for you already. Can feel it."

Closing his eyes tight, Jensen rocks his hips and groans. "Let me--" he groans before moving one hand from Jared's hip to his chest and pushing slightly. "C'mon, I wanna-- Need to get my mouth on you."

It probably says something about Jared's level of neediness that he pulls up and rolls over immediately rather than waste time teasing. Jensen rolls right with him, his knee bumping the back of Jared's thigh as Jared presses himself face-first into the mattress and spreads his legs, ass lifted.

"Jesus," Jensen says, drinking in the sight as he smooths a hand down Jared's back, tracing the musculature to the dip of his spine. Jared groans and arches his hips further, a clear invitation that Jensen can't possibly turn down. Shifting closer, he slips his hand lower, middle finger dipping into the cleft of Jared's perfect ass.

And he _is_ wet. Deliciously so. Jensen bites back a moan as his fingertip meets the slick juices and he nudges further for more, circling the inviting rim of Jared's hole.

Beneath him, Jared shudders, muscles tensing as he rocks his hips. "Fuck, yeah. Jen..."

"So wet," Jensen murmurs, dipping one finger inside, Jared's body accepting it easily. " _Fuck_."

This is the one thing about being a beta Jensen's always envied. He's never had any interest in carrying children and, unlike some alphas, he _loves_ every aspect his knot, even the intense clean-up after jacking off. But _this_ , the ability to get wet without lubrication... that's the one thing he's always wished he could do. If only to be able to just take Jared's dick without any extensive preparation.

Plus, it's fucking hot as hell.

Twisting his wrist slightly, Jensen slides his fingers in deeper, sucking in another groan as Jared takes him with little trouble. He's slick and warm inside and there's a soft squelch as Jensen pulls back and then slides in again, setting up a slow, exploratory rhythm. Jared groans steadily, rolling his hips in time, stuttering only when Jensen pauses to slip in a second finger and then moaning even louder.

"Yeah, fuck," Jensen breathes, shifting closer to get a better angle, feeling how stretched Jared is already, all slick and silky smooth. He lowers slightly, mouth hovering over the swell of Jared's ass before he presses a kiss to one cheek, breathes in the scent of musk and sweat. "Jesus, you feel good."

Jared whines then, his head turning against the pillow and Jensen glances up briefly to meet his eyes.

"Don't tease, Jen," Jared says, his voice rough, coated with a desperation Jensen's sure he's never heard from him before. " _Please_ , just-- Just need you in me."

When Jared rocks back again, Jensen's fingers slip in deeper and he curls them instinctively, making Jared gasp sharply.

"This is my turn," he says before trailing his lips down the smooth skin of Jared's ass. He exhales against the slick pucker of where his fingers enter Jared's body. "Gonna take as long as I damn well please."

Jared's answering whine makes him crazy and he lets his eyes slip shut as he brings his mouth to Jared's hole, lapping at the slick as he continues fucking him slow and deep with two fingers. He could put in more now, he knows. Jared can take it. They've gone as far as four in the past and Jared's loved every second.

But this time it's different. This time, Jared's going to take Jensen's cock, every inch of it, and Jensen isn't planning on making it too easy for him.

Jensen's hanging nearly off the bed at this angle, bent over double and balanced awkwardly. But he hardly cares. Jared tastes incredible, the slickness coating his hole the tiniest bit sweeter than his come. And the _sounds_ he's making...

Jensen lets himself indulge for awhile, sliding his fingers in deep and then twisting his wrist, feeling every ridge inside him, groaning at the way Jared's body clings to him, slowly stretching to take more. Beneath him, Jared whimpers with every push, starts babbling words Jensen doesn't even try to understand. He could do this forever, just fuck Jared fast and hard with his fingers alone. He's done it before. But then Jared lets out a strained, high pitched moan that's little more than Jensen's name and he finally relents.

Planting his free hand at the small of Jared's back, he scoots forward, his fingers still buried in the perfect, tight heat of Jared's ass as he situates himself between those ridiculously long legs.

"You gonna be good for me?" he asks and, though he isn't really expecting an answer, Jared whimpers in reply.

Grinning, Jensen gently slips his fingers free, lets just the tips trail down along Jared's perineum to the swell of his balls, hot and drawn up tight.

"Yeah, you are," he says, dropping his other hand to his own cock for a quick stroke. "Look at you, Jay. Presenting for me like this."

Jared answers with another soft whine, legs spreading wider as Jensen lightly pets the soft skin behind Jared's balls with a single slick finger. He jerks himself with his free hand, his cock already hard and heavy in his palm, aching to be sheathed and wrung dry.

He settles closer, knees bunched under Jared's spread thighs as his hand slides up the curve of Jared's ass, fingers hooking over the spur of his hip.

Beneath him, Jared gives a soft grunt and lifts up, his back a sleek line of muscle.

"Fuck," Jensen breathes, soaking in the heat radiating from Jared's body and the miles of flawless, tanned skin. Bending closer, he mouths a kiss against Jared's shoulder, and fits his cock in the cleft of Jared's ass, releases a hot, shaky breath at the hint of friction as he rocks his hips forward.

Jared shudders beneath him, sounds shattered as he says, " _Jensen_."

"Yeah, I got you," Jensen whispers, the short hairs at Jared's nape tickling his nose. "Got you."

"Shit, _please_ ," Jared whines, his muscles bunching and shifting as he lets go of the sheets beneath him to reach down, fingers grazing Jensen's thigh. "Need it, Jensen. Need you. Been waiting too fuckin' _long_."

Jensen smiles to himself, though it's a little shaky. He's glad Jared can't see it.

There's a nervousness cloying at his insides, a definitive shift that's leaving him more than a little untethered and out of depth. He's so used to being on the other side of this, of having Jared over and inside him, thrusting in deep and filling Jensen so full and so good. Sex with Jared has always been incredible; aside from the few missteps at the beginning, he's never had a single complaint.

But fuck, he _wants_ this. Wants it more than he's ever wanted anything. It's more than just sex, more than just the act of fucking Jared for the first time, more than letting his knot grow thick and full inside his mate.

It's all of it. It's them.

" _Jensen._ "

He startles slightly, breath catching against the curve of Jared's shoulder.

"Jensen, _please_."

"Okay," Jensen finally manages, wincing slightly at the tremor in his voice before he shifts enough to reach down and grab hold of his dick. His skin is slick with sweat and he takes himself in a shaky grip, sucks in a gasp as the tip nudges at Jared's hole, presses against the rim.

Immediately, Jared shudders beneath him, muscles going rigid.

"Is it--" Jensen starts, cutting himself off as Jared gives a rough shake of his head and tilts his hips for more.

Swallowing, Jensen presses forward, watches in awe as Jared's body opens for him, takes him easier than Jensen's ever taken Jared, just swallows his cock inch by inch.

"Oh god."

Jared echoes the sentiment with a strained groan, turns his head into the mattress as his shoulders draw tight. And Jensen sinks right on in, not stopping until his hips meet Jared's ass, buried to the hilt.

"Oh-- _fuck_. Jared." When Jared replies only with another wrecked groan, Jensen bends forward, one hand smoothing down Jared's sweat-slick back as he eases back slightly. "Too much?"

"Mmn," Jared responds, his voice strained and entirely unhelpful.

Groaning, Jensen drapes himself over Jared's body and presses a kiss to the nape of his neck. "Talk to me," he whispers as he gives a tortuously slow roll of his hips. "I don't-- tell me how it feels. Tell me--"

"Good," Jared manages, voice shaking on a rough inhale. "Just not-- _fuck_. Jensen."

"Okay," Jensen answers, his mouth dry and muscles trembling as he eases back slowly. "Breathe for me, Jay. I got you."

He's surprised by the laugh that rolls through Jared then, low and broken as Jared turns his head to the side. "Oh, fuck you," he grumbles, lips curved in a strained smile as he rocks his hips back. "I'm fine. Just _fuck me._ "

Jensen blinks, stunned for a second as the muscles in Jared's back flex under him. And then he laughs too, more a huff of air than anything else as he snaps his hips forward, pushing in deeper.

It's hard enough to make Jared's breath catch, hard enough to make his own nerves sing and he slides out to do it again, relishing the easy, smooth glide and the way Jared's body clings to him.

The rhythm is choppy at first and Jared grunts and moans beneath him, shifts up onto his hands at one point for a better angle. Jensen goes with it, pushing up to his knees and thrusting harder and deeper at Jared's demand.

The swelling almost comes as a surprise, building fast enough for Jensen to topple forward, knocking Jared to his belly. Instinctively, Jensen grinds his hips forward, his breathing ragged and wild as the sensation builds, throbbing hot and heavy between his legs, making his entire body tremble with the effort to keep himself upright. Beneath him, Jared's moans grow louder, his biceps bulging as he clings to the bedsheets.

And Jensen thinks about apologizing, has a brief moment of panic until the pleasure just becomes too overwhelming for him to handle, mouth falling open as the first wave crashes through, his cock pulsing its release into Jared's willing body.

"Oh God. Oh my God. Oh--"

Jared's voice sounds strangely far away, muddled in the fog of Jensen's orgasm even as he fucks through it. And then he realizes he's echoing the words, barely more than a whisper as the pleasure immediately bubbles anew.

"Fuck, I'm never-- can't stop," he breathes, Jared's skin hot under his mouth, flushed and slicked in sweat. "Just gonna-- Oh _Jesus_. Jared. Gonna fuck you forever."

" _Yes,_ " Jared answers as he bears down, squeezing Jensen's cock impossibly tight. "Fuck, _yes_."

Jensen cries out sharply, completely lost in the sensation of Jared all around him, taking him in, milking him slow and perfect in a way he's barely even imagined possible. It's different from every other time they've had sex, more intimate in a way Jensen had only vaguely contemplated, but even now, in the throes of it, couldn't possibly describe. Jared's connected to him in every way possible, breathing and moving with him, soaking in his come like he's made for it.

And Jared's fucking begging for it, writhing as Jensen grinds in harder, knuckles white as he grips the sheets beneath him. He's fucking gorgeous like this, strung out and screaming under Jensen's knot, shoving back to take more even as Jensen struggles to keep himself upright.

Jensen blinks back to himself after a long few moments, the immediate crash subsiding enough for him register the sound of Jared whimpering beneath him.

He swallows hard and shifts enough to run a hand down Jared's side as his hips rock gently. "Okay?" he asks, genuinely concerned even as his cock gives another pulse.

Jared only pants for a second, but then Jensen can make out the nodded affirmation as he gradually pushes up to his elbows. Jensen's breath catches when Jared moves a little too fast, his knot catching on Jared's rim hard enough to make Jared hiss.

"Hang on, hang on," Jensen breathes, struggling to move with him. His cock pulses and drools again and he thrusts forward instinctively, Jared's channel all sloppy and wet with Jensen's come.

It punches another cry from Jared's throat and Jensen grabs onto his hips, holding him still as he rocks forward again, grinding in because he just can't help it.

"Fuck, Jensen," Jared whines. His whole body is shaking, muscles straining as he holds himself up, legs spread and hole stretched obscenely wide around Jensen's cock. "I need-- Fuck, I need you to-- God, touch me. Please. Jensen, _please_."

Jensen really doesn't need to hear it twice, his hips bucking forward as he slides his hand around Jared's waist. Jared's cock is rock hard and velvety smooth, pre-come leaking steadily from the tip, and Jensen collects a dab of it with one finger. Jared hisses at the touch and Jensen ignores his plaintive whine as he lets go long enough to lick his finger clean, moaning around the familiar, rich, musky taste.

" _Jensen_."

Jensen ignores him for a second, content to let Jared's scent and taste sink into him. But then Jared snarls and arches back roughly and Jensen huffs and catches himself with a hand on the small of Jared's back.

"Fuckin' _killing me_ ," Jared growls. "Don't make me fuckin' do it myself."

And then it's Jensen's turn to growl, hips snapping in quick and hard as his cock oozes another load. He wraps his hand around Jared's dick again, squeezing tight just as he knows Jared likes it and grinds against him, rough and deep.

"Gonna make you learn how to come on just my dick," he says, voice tight as he strokes him from base to tip. Jared answers only with a high, shaky moan, the tremor in his muscles becoming even more pronounced. "Don't care how long it takes. Gonna fuck you for hours, stay knotted inside you and make you come ten times without ever touching you."

"Oh, fuck," Jared moans then, his voice cracking. "Oh, _fuck_. Jensen. Oh my god. I can't-- I _can't_ \--"

Jensen grits his teeth against the feel of Jared's muscles clenching tighter around him, making his movements even more stilted, knot stuck and cock leaking steadily. He doesn't slow his pace any though, jerking Jared hard and fast, savoring the feel and weight of him in Jensen's palm.

He pauses only long enough to shift his weight, grinding in deep as he gets a better angle at Jared's dick. They both suck in a gasp at the same time when Jensen starts again and, in seconds, Jared's coming, moaning loud and low as his body moves in waves under Jensen. His hips arch back and then forward as Jensen jerks him through it, and Jensen rides it out, still attached at the hilt and beyond turned on, his cock leaking steadily.

He lets go only when he's sure Jared's spent, rests his spunk-slick hand on Jared's side as he rocks forward gently. Jared moans, the sound melting into a whine as he sinks into the mattress. Jensen follows him down, heart still thumping raggedly, and drapes himself carefully over Jared's sweat-soaked back.

It's awhile before either of them speaks, though Jensen can't help the soft, quiet moans that fall past his lips every minute or so. He feels like he'll never stop coming, like he might be stuck here forever, emptying himself of every drop regardless of Jared's well-being.

It has to hurt, Jensen imagines. Or, in the very least, can't be very comfortable. But there's nothing he can really do about it now, his knot tied, locking them in place and forcing Jared to just lie there and take it.

"I'm sorry," Jensen manages eventually, brushing a shaky kiss to Jared's shoulder. "God, I'm so sorry."

He doesn't really mean it, but it feels important to say all the same. Jared's still beneath him, his breathing slowly evening out while Jensen's only grows more ragged.

Jared grunts softly, turns his head enough for Jensen to make out the curve of a smile on his lips.

"Only sorry you're not knockin' me up right now," Jared says and Jensen doesn't bother fighting an answering groan. His hips snap forward and he feels his cock jerk and spurt another thick stream, hears Jared's sharp gasp as the knot holds tight and is suddenly, overwhelmingly certain that, despite what he'd told his mother at the wedding, Italy sounds like the perfect place to conceive a child.

 **end.**


End file.
